


The Alphabet (Or How Sasuke Views It)

by yutta_hey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alphabet Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutta_hey/pseuds/yutta_hey
Summary: An alphabet prompt for Sasuke Uchiha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was giving this prompt to work with so here.  
> I sort of cheated on the letter z but I couldn't figure out what to do besides zenith.

A is for avenge. The pain I felt and will continue to feel all my life because of the absence of my family and clan, because of what you did, weighs me down. It will always weigh me down. I don't just want to kill you, I don't just want to force you into hell where a bastard like you belongs, I need to. The clan needs me to. You dirtied the Uchiha name- I will be the one to avenge the clan's honour.

B is for belligerent. You spent years telling me that nii-san would always be there, how was murdering my family and torturing me being there? Were you there because you ruined others? Were you there because of the emotional wreck you havoced? How were you there? Can you truly say that when you are only an enemy? An enemy isn't made overnight- not like you- you were always the enemy.

C is for classified. Everything about you was a secret. I lived with you but yet knew nothing. I want-wanted- to but you kept everyone locked behind seals. You let no one in. What's your favourite colour? Who was Izumi? Why didn't you ever eat with Kaa-san and Oto-san? Why did you kill them? Why? whywhywhywhywhy?

D is for deaf. You were always said to be wise but how wise were you really when you were insane and selfish? Is insanity wisdom? Is it? I have so many questions for you but I'll never get the answers because you murdered them. As a test of strength. A brother's love fell deaf on your ears. A clan's pride did nothing for you. The duties of a Konoha shinobi and as my brother meant nothing. Everything fell deaf to your concern because you lack love.

E is for efficient. Everything you did had a reason, twisted may it be. You continuously floated through all the rankings, faster than anyone could. You were a prodigy. You used your strength for all the wrong reasons. How fucking efficient you were the night you murdered them.

F is for facade. You always played at being the enemy, our family trusted you too much to acknowledge the fact. You spread lies more than your heart beats. Did it hurt you to hurt us or did you really enjoy it? Did you only tell yourself to feel that way? Which way?

G is for galaxy. I used to respect everything you did. I wanted to be like you- I was jealous of you. Jealous that dad paid attention to you when he didn't look at me no matter what I did. Jealous that I struggled with my shinobi studies while you excelled at everything. Everything you did amounted to the galaxy- endless and beautifully tragic. Killing the clan and becoming a criminal only added to that. But for once, I'm glad I'm not you. I wouldn't want the clan to roll in their graves because I killed them. You can live with that curse until I kill you myself.

H is for hypnotic. You are a con artist, Itachi. You had a way of tricking people into believing whatever it was you wanted. If you were a good person that would have been admirable but you used it for disgusting purposes. Is that the only thing you can do? Can you only lie and cheat people to suit yourself?

I is for initial. At the beginning, you were a good person. No one is born evil, they are either made evil or they become evil themselves as time passes. When we were little, you were good. When we were little, I loved you. When we were little you were my brother. When we were little...

J is for judgement. Everything I know and used to know is now something that will only ever be judged by others. You are judged for what you became. A murderer. You can play guilty and say every shinobi is a murderer but it is different when those you kill are innocent. It is different when it's not an order. The Uchiha name is judged. How strong were they really if the whole clan was killed by one boy, prodigy or not, in one night? The Uchiha were weak. That's what they say. I am judged for going after you. I am judged because since you stripped me of my happiness and naivety when I was still young I can no longer bow down to someone else's laughter. I am judged. They say I'm like you. I don't want to be like you. 

K is for knowledge. I know I have to constantly be aware. I cannot sleep the right way. I cannot eat in peace or laugh or smile. I can not rest until you are dead. Until then, I will learn. I will study all the ways I can rip your head from your body, I will learn how to prolong your death because you don't deserve to die without pain. I will search for the wisdom I need to outsmart you. Until then...

L is for love. People loved you, Itachi. At one point. The villagers cherished you. Other shinobi looked up to you. Kakashi once told me that the two of you had been friends in your younger days. I loved you. Why didn't you love us? Were we not good enough?

M is for misconception. Why would you shoulder that burden yourself? You left everything because of that order. You made everyone believe all of these lies so you could die in the end. You wanted to die. You wanted me to kill you. Oh, Kami...

N is for nii-san. I'm sorry, Itach-nii. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. 

O is for oppose. How could Konoha do that to you? Why would they do that? They should have tried talking to the clan. They should have done something else. Anything else. Why did you let them do that to you? Why? It's not fair. Nothing about that is fair. To you, to the clan, to me. Nothing. 

P is for prejudice. We weren't any different than them. We were a clan. We protected Konoha with our lives. We died for our home. We raised shinobi and kunoichi. We had civilians. We had friends and family and we had our own families to worry about. Just like them but because of their fears and biases, they kept us locked away. They separated us. What good would ever come out of that? 

Q is for questions. Is Konoha wrong for what they did? Are the elders? Are the civilians who judged us wrong? Are the people that feared the Uchiha wrong? Are the Uchiha wrong? Are you wrong? Am I wrong? Is this life, are these people, wrong? 

R is for reasons. The reason you killed them. The reason I went after you and Konoha. The reason why I went to live in Konoha even after that happened. All these reasons without true meaning but yet they hold everything. 

S is for seasons. Every season is important to me now. I no longer ignore them as they pass by. January is the new year, the time I have to force tears away and accept that another year has passed without you. February is the month I smile at my wife and daughter. March is the time I visit the compound. April is the time I allow my tears to fall alongside the rain while I stand alone. Sometimes, Sakura stands with me. Sometimes Naruto does. No one else. May is the time I take two months worth of missions so I can have a one month leave. June is the time I take that leave and visit your grave every day. On your birthday, I bring dango. One for you and one for me- even though I hate it. July is when I return to my missions. August is when I tell Sarada about pieces of her family. September is when Naruto and I have a drink. October is when I train my daughter. November is when I help train the academy students. December is when I celebrate with my new family. 

T is for time. Something I never had enough of. Something you never had enough of. Something our parents never had enough of. Something the Uchiha never had enough of. One day, we'll all be together again. 

U is for universe. The universe is what they give us. They offer us something they can never truly give in exchange for us handing over our lives. That will never change. We will be forced to bow and pay respect to those that hold a higher status. 

V is for value. For years, all you were was defined by your value. The village valued you because they were able to manipulate you into doing their bidding all your life. The clan valued you as a prodigy. Mother and father valued you as a son. At one point I valued you as a brother before dismissing you entirely. Then I valued you as a brother once again. What value do you believe you hold, Itachi-nii?

W is for warzone. Our entire life, from the moment I became your brother and you became mine was a war. You fought for me before you killed the clan. I fought for your approval and attention. You fought for peace and myself. I fought to kill you. I did kill you with the help of your sickness. Even now, life is a war. I'm only pleased that you got out before it could damage you more. I'll be with you soon...

X is for xenial. You didn't view the villagers or other people that you were protecting as family- you never opened up that easily. It wasn't safe for you or them. But despite those people being strangers or familiar faces at best, you went through everything to prevent a war and protect them. You're a kind person. Too kind for the occupation you held and the demons you had to face. 

Y is for you. You are my brother and I'm sorry that I thought that as a child before giving up on you as days past. You will forevermore be my brother and my precious person, nii-san.

Z is for zenith.


End file.
